Michael Arc angel
by mikex22
Summary: Last of his family and Luna as his mother. Whats gonna happen? Check it out and let me know what you think.


I don t own My little pony or any thing affiliated with it. It s owned by hasbro and its affiliates.

** Gamble**

On Earth, There was once a race of people that worshiped two gods one of the moon and one of the sun. There empire stretched far and wide, Ruling with harmony and a iron fist. Over time douts sprang up over the gods being worshiped and people began to worship another god and call the old ones blasphemy saying it was wrong to worship ponys and that it was imposable for a pony to have made the earth they all lived on. The people began to bring a human like god in to the light and started burning all the old worshipers of the pony gods. The empire acted as best it could and soon a civil war broke out and split the empire in half.

Our story starts with a young mother pregnant with her first child and having a wavering faith for the two goddesses her family worshiped If not for her husband who kept her Faith alive and payed tribute to the goddesses every week. The mother was always conflicted about her religion her parent were on the other side of the wall that now separated the once great empire. They told her of the greatness of there god and all the joys he would bring to his people all the sick and dieing he would heal though prayer.

Despite how she felt she allowed the child to be boron under the two goddesses so a blessing could be given for her son. Not long after his birth hostilities rose again and war broke out. The father told his wife as he left to fight in the war. Go my wife I so adore and take our son every day and prey to the goddesses for there blessing on our family, I hope to see you soon my beloved .

Two month had passed and the war took a turn for the worst. These worshipers of this human god did not leave a single stone unturned and purged every living thing that did not convert to there god, killing children that were born under the goddesses and enslaving the women across the conquered lands there war was one of total annihilation to wipe every last drop of blasphemies worshiping blood from the lands. Soon they neared my family's village.

In** equestria**

Luna and Celestia stood in there castle feeling the slaughter of those they guided shedding a tear for every person struck down in the name of purification .

Sister, Luna began, Why cant we go and help our people they may not be ponies but they have lived the same as any of our ponies have. They payed tribute and never stopped believing in us.

Because my dear Luna, Even though they may die there soul will wait at the gate of the eternal heard and mother has asked us not to help them. She said they had paid there dues and are welcomed as one of her own. They have a better existence waiting for them beyond the vale that is mortal life.

I still don t like it. Luna said in a aggravated tone. It s... it s just wrong why not just pull there souls from there bodies and allow them to escape the pain of death... I feel so helpless sister and i cant stand it...

I feel the same way... They have to be killed in order for there souls to break free of the domain of the raising god of that plan... If there was any other way I would have gone it already... You know I would have.

I know sister I know... It just seems so wrong! ugh I can stand it... I m going to sleep and do not wish to be disturbed by any one. Then Luna stormed off.

Oh my dear sister I feel your pain and wish I could leave as well but I must stay in to Shepperd them to the gates of there new home. (sigh...)

Luna lay on her bed feeling all the pain of such a injustice and hearing all the prayers being made to them... They seemed louder then before to her. it must be a full moon... Ugh! this is unbearable... As Luna lay there she began to form a plan, She would clock her self to hider be life force and go to there world and save as many as she could bring them here. Surly she thought mother and father would see her reasoning how could they not, Even they must have shed at least one tear over this travesty.

Luna quietly rushed down to the lowest part of the castle where a old room they once used to travel to and from other worlds and lite the runes filling them with just enough magic so not to be detected by Celestia. She moved two the center of the center room and began the chant. The runes shined with life as they did may centuries ago shooting energy to the center of the room covering Luna in a orb of trans dimensional energy then a bright flash and she was gone. nothing but smoke was left and the runes glow dimly with one more charge for her return trip.

It was black in the church of the goddesses not a soul was in site then a jolt of lightning from the alter and another and another then a orb appeared and expanded in engulfing the alter and a large portion of the stage it sat upon it shone brightly for a few seconds and Luna steeped out. immediately Luna noticed two things, One it was completely dark and two the smell of blood was in the air..

Luna raised her horn in the air and cast a spell to light the room the sight she was greeted with almost made her throw up. Corpses lay every where women and children even some men. She shed a tear. They came here looking for salvation and instead were slaughtered... Am I to late. She then raised her horn again to scan for any life that may still cling to this world and found something faint barley alive about 5 miles away... Feeling only one life barley clinging to existence crushed her spirts she was to late and all of there people now lay dead waiting at the gates of the eternal heard. She lowered her head in defeat then she heard it. the wispers of a prayer, She closed her eyes and constricted on the prayer.

Dear god.. ugh.. desses p.. please save m...my son... please! If not for me th... then for my husband... p...ugh... please I... I beg of y.. you.. ugh. She held a small child in her arms barley over half a year old the baby did not cry he just watch this women hold him bleeding out and beg something to come save him.

Blood dripped from the woman's forehead and fell to his cheek and into his white. She was dieing and fast.

The woman barley clinging to life looked to the sky hoping and wishing for her prayers to answered then she saw it something in the dark almost horse like with wings as it neared she could see a horn atop it s head and a tear rolled down her cheek.

The creator landed in front of her and light shone from her horn illuminating it s self and the mother.

Luna looked the the creator before here and couldn t help but feel the pain in the mothers eyes. She stepped forward and took a deep breath then spoke. Dear mortal I have come to answer your prayers it only sad ins me to come before you just before the end. As you wished I will take your child and raise him with the same love you would have. Know that your soul dose not end here. A gift of true happiness awaits you with all your loved ones on the other side.

After hearing this the woman smiled weakly Thank you then she crawled to Luna and put the baby in her foreleg then slowly layed back allowing the sweet release of death to take her. Her eyes slowly crept shut and one last breath escaped her mouth and her soul ascended to meet her husband at the gates.

Luna looked at the Human child and tears formed in her eyes. Yes she was to late to save some many life but she would make up for it with this one child. She took flight back to the church where she came into this world from...

The runes began to glow brightly once more as an orb formed in the center of the room and Luna stepped out levitating the baby right beside her. I am truly sorry young one I truly am but I will love you as if you were one of my own ponies.

So thats your plan then Luna Celestia said from the door way to the rune chamber. I can t believe you would have gone against mother and father like that. Now you ll have to beg for forgiveness and ask if you can keep the child

I know this Tia and I will take my punishment no matter what mother and father give to me. It will be worth it knowing i saved this one.

They want to talk to you now, Go the the Thrown room there waiting for you

What! So soon ... Fine.

And bring the child with you they want to see it.

Luna walked down the hall with the baby floating with her he was still silent almost like he was taking in all the sites of his new home. As she neared the door she noticed not a signal guard was in sight and she could feel the power of her parents just beyond the door. As she stopped at the door they crept open and she entered nerves she had never broke there rules and this was a huge rule she had just broke just to save only one signal child a baby for that matter.. What would her parents do to her what couldn t they do?..

** The end**


End file.
